The present invention relates to a force transmitting arrangement in which coupling means, arranged between a drive shaft of a reversible electric motor and an output shaft, comprise a cylindrical friction core, a coiled spring extending about the peripheral surface of the friction core, an output entrainment means connected to the output shaft and a manually operable input entrainment means, in which the two entrainment means are movable relative to each other to couple, respectively uncouple the coiled spring.
Such force transmitting arrangements are known in the art, in which the coupling is provided with a spreadable or expandable coil spring. This known arrangement has the disadvantage that it is relatively complicated in its construction and that the spreadable spring must be ground at its engaging outer surface in order to avoid an unduly large specific surface pressure. In addition, the spreadable spring tends to stick in its fully coupled position.